


Insomnia

by StormyTravels



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyTravels/pseuds/StormyTravels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If love was forever, how could forever be severed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Right now.**_  
  
 _It was all my fault, it was all my goddamn fault._  
  
A boy sat motionless at the corner of the room, covered in puffy, white, tear soaked blankets. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest, or the ever so subtle twitch in his eye, he could pass as dead, or even a statue.  
  
 _If I hadn't fallen asleep, if I had stayed up for just one minute longer.._  
  
He hadn't slept in days, and only got up when the boys literally dragged him up. Needless to say he looked like hell. His once bright eyes were dull and lifeless, and the luscious chocolatey brown curls that he was identified by were now hanging limply about his face. Even his skin had lost his usual pallor, now a sickly grey.  
  
 _None of this would've happened. If stupid, stupid, selfish me hadn't decided sleep was super important. If stupid me hadn't just taken his word for it that everything was fine. Stupid stupid stupid this is all your fault._  
  
He said the last words out loud. Everyone was getting worried, he took this harder than the rest of the boys. But that was understandable.   
  
 _It's not true, it's all a dream.._  
  
Three weeks after the incident he still had a hard time believing it was real. It couldn't be. The boy held the letter close to his chest, not needing to read it to know what it said. Three weeks of sitting in a corner doing nothing but reading it has ingrained it into his head.   
  
 _I love you.._  
  
But he refused to believe it. He couldn't be gone, not his Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but tell me what you think.  
> And, this was written by a friend of mine on her Quotev/Quizazz account. Her URL is @distort to check her out okay


	2. Chapter 2

_**3 weeks earlier**._  
  
Harry woke up with a huge smile on his his face. Today was going to be super special. It was his and Louis' three year anniversary and he had the perfect day planned out, complete with fireworks and a puppy. He opened his eyes a tiny crack to see the sleeping boy beside him. But there as no boy, instead he was greeted by a plain white envelope sitting on the pillow. "Open after breakfast," it said. It was from Louis. Naturally Harry paid no attention to the instructions and tore it open.  
  
 _Harry,_  
You didn't follow my instructions did you? I'm willing to bet you just woke up, and completely disregarded  what I wrote on the envelope. Of course you would you little rebel, and that's just one of my many things I love about you.  
  
At this the sleepy boy smiled. He absolutely adored this boy, and would do anything for him in a heartbeat.   
  
 _I just wanted you to go eat first, ya know? I know how sensitive you are, and god I'm so so sorry._  
  
Harry was confused. Harry was beyond confused.  
  
 _I love you so goddamn much, please know that none of this was your fault. Not a single bit of it okay._  
  
"No please no.." he mumbled quietly.   
  
 _Harry, I'm just done. Please baby don't be sad, don't cry, but I was planning this for a long time. I can't deal with a lot of stuff right now, I'm so sorry._  
  
Now the tears started. This couldn't be happening.  
  
 _I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you before I, ahem, left, and I'm so sorry it had to be today. I just took took the first opportunity I could, ya know?_  
  
This was all a sick, twisted dream. It wasn't real.   
  
 _I don't know when exactly I decided, but I knew I had to do it. I guess it started after we came out on our second anniversary. All the fans kept sending me shit. I started seeing myself the way they saw me. I was a loser, and I was only holding you back. I don't want to hold you back, but I couldn't live seeing you with someone else. So I took myself out of the equation. You deserve someone better than me, I'm so sorry. I love you._  
Lou x  
  
The tears started freely streaming down his face. Harry sat there completely motionless and unable to comprehend a single thing. He read over the letter a couple more times refusing to believe it was true. It was all a sick joke, Louis would jump out and laugh at how gullible he was. He couldn't do this, he wouldn't do this.   
  
"Lou please let this be a joke," the boy hoarsely whispered to no one. "Please, I can't lose you.."  
  
But no one answered. There was no one left to answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. (: Don't forget to check out the author, @distort on Quotev.


End file.
